


Спящая красавица

by Turbozombi1947



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M, сказка, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Короткая сказка-шутка на основе спящей красавицы, рассказанная Книжником для Роад Камелот.





	Спящая красавица

Жил-был Граф Тысячелетний, и были у него друзья — дети Ноя и было их всего 13, пока не родился 14-й. И пришли Нои поздравить новорожденного с прибытием в этот мир и каждый даровал ему что-то в честь праздника. Удовольствие даровало своё сердце, Мечта — талант музыканта, Узы чувство юмора; и только Гнев ноя приревновал к вновь прибывшему брату и проклял его, чтобы 14 никогда не вырос и не женился. Но опоздавшая Страсть Ноя подумала и смягчила проклятье, сказав, что 14 умрет, но возродится через много лет.

И вот, шли годы, 14 вырос и возмужал и как только нашел себе невесту (а жениться он собрался как раз на Страсти ноя, шикарная женщина была) нашло его проклятье, и умер он, но, как и гласило пророчество, возродился в ничего не подозревающем Аллене Уолкере.

И вот, Аллану исполнилось 16, и он тоже решил искать себе невесту, но и на него легла тень проклятья 14, хоть и смягченная, и заснул мальчик крепким сном, а потом пришел Канда и заорал:

— Подъем, Мояши, нефиг балду пинать!

И понял Уолкер, что нашел он свою невесту и истинную любовь, да так удивился, что проснулся, и спать ему больше не хотелось, так что ни одно проклятье не сработало.


End file.
